1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation assemblies, and more particularly to a heat dissipation assembly for a graphics card.
2. Description of Related Art
As information technology has rapidly progressed, computers that can handle information efficiently, especially the servers, have become increasingly important to society.
In recent years, the number of electronic components in a server continually increase to achieve high performance while space that the server occupies remains the same or is even reduced. Thus, density of the components in the server is increased, which leads to growing heat dissipation problems.
In a blade server, because space between two adjacent blades is narrow, a graphics card is typically mounted parallel to a main board of each blade. A plurality of electronic components, such as graphics memory chips, is set on both sides of the graphics card to achieve high performance, which increases heat production of the graphics card. Moreover, airflow in the server, meant to cool all the components therein, is usually heated by central processor units (CPU) of the main board before it gets to the graphics card, meaning the graphics card may not be cooled efficiently.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation assembly that alleviates the above-mentioned problem.